Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels Rewritten
Mixels Rewritten is a series of scripts done by CoinsCP based on the official ''Mixels'' TV series. The scripts are extended versions of the 1-2 minute shorts that put in extra story and explanation to it. Episodes Season 1 #'Coconapple Conundrum' - Zorch discovers the Cragster tribe and tries to prank Seismo in his attempts to get a coconapple hanging from a tree. #'Changing a Light Bulb' - Zaptor and Volectro's lesson is interruped when Teslo's classroom's light bulb is smashed #'Electrock' - Krader discovers a tribe he's never seen before during a digging contest. #'Meet and Greet and Make a Murp' - Flain and Krader are both left frustrated when a meetup party between the Infernites, Cragsters, and Electroids strands them across a river. #'Lava Slide Nixel Takeover' - Flain brings Seismo to the Infernite Kingdom at a bad time, when he finds a creature from his past invaading. #'Cookironi Max Showdown' - After the destruction of their previous party, the three tribes meet up again at a cookironi-themed party, but end up with only one cookironi left... #'New Game Mixelball' - The Cragsters introduce the Infernites to their game of Rockball, and it all goes downhill from there; Volectro tries to get a tan. #'Sorry I Missed You' - Shuff orders the last ceramic Teddy Butterfly available, but they send the wrong deliery man for the job. #'Nixel Attack' - The past few Nixel attacks have been pretty out of whack. Let's find out why... #'Wrong Colors' - Shuff and Volectro have to stall during a Nixel chase when they find their only cubit are two colors theey've never even seen before. #'Birthday Party' - Lunk is left behind when everyone goes to meet the birthday Mixel from another undiscovered tribe, and his birthday gift is melting! #'Slingshot Nixel Mix-Over' - Major Nixel sends two Nixels disguised as Mixels to get cubits from the newly discovered tribes, but they find themselves stuck in a game of Slingshot. #'Conveyor Belt Madness' - Zaptor finds out a new restaurant is in town and it serves hamlogna sandwiches, but when his meal runs late he goes to investigate. #'The Fang Gang Log Toss Game' - The Fang Gang have a Log Toss game with each other, and all is fine until Flain and Slumbo choose the Farmlands for their new chill spot. #'The Big Audition' - Gobba and Kraw prepare themselves for a big audition in a play being hosted all across Planet Mixel. #'Half-Pipe Tricks' - The Frosticons challenge their friends they can't make as good-looking tricks on their snow half-pipe, and the other Mixels have no choicce but to accept. #'Epic Comedy Adventure' - Major Nixel interrupts the annual Mixfest, looking back on the memories as all the Mixels had found and befriended each other, and the leaders manage to escape the Mixel Nixer andd they run off to find a solution. #'Murp Romp Special' - In a half-hour season finale, we are introduced to even more new Mixels as the Wiztastics holld a magic show that is disrupted by a destructive murp. Standalone interstitial special: Mash-Up Mayhem - Bored from waiting for new Mixels episodes? Have a little mashup of four new shorts to spend it! Season 2 #'Moon Mystery' - During a six-Infernite meetup camping trip, the Infernite cousins are mysteriously taken by a strange spaceship, leaving the main Infernitess to imagine what's going on in a half-hour season premiere.